Primary School
by Eyla Rosh
Summary: “Hay un niño que se llama Harry, va a nuestro curso. Creo que es… Harry Potter.” One-shot acerca de la vida de Harry en la escuela primaria, cuando todavía era un niño normal, con una fea cicatriz en la frente.


**Créditos:** Harry Potter, su infancia, su adolescencia y todo lo que vino detrás; sus amigos, enemigos, amores, cualificaciones de curso y propiedades privadas, pertenecen a J., es decir, no me pertenecen a mi. Esto lo hago por explotación de la creatividad.

**Nota:** Nunca jamás J.K. nos habló de la niñez de Harry de forma detallada (a parte de comentar, una y otra vez en el inicio de los tres primeros libros, como su primo Dudley le perseguía). Espero que el pequeño Potter encontrara algún amigo antes de Hogwarts.

* * *

- ¿Me cambias tu bocadillo, Emily?

La niña rubia se inclinó hacia su amiga Laurie y olió su bocadillo: atún. Aquel "hedor", pues no tenía otro nombre, le hizo retirar la nariz.

- No, el mío es de mantequilla con cacao y me gusta mucho.

Laurie se resignó, y le clavó los dientes al pan, nada entusiasmada. Mientras, Emily se limpiaba las manos de chocolate en su bata de rayas verticales azules y blancas.

Un rato más tarde llegó Susie, que tampoco quería cambiar su bocadillo de jamón. De hecho, solo se había acercado a Emily y Laurie para decirles que iba a tener un hermanito pequeño. Las niñas se entusiasmaron, y comenzaron a hablar de cómo sería el bebé, sentándose en uno de los bancos de madera del patio del colegio.

- ¿Pero, será un niño, seguro?- preguntó Laurie, con la boca llena de atún.

- Sí, sí, me lo dijo mi madre.

- ¿Y cuando llegará?

- Justo cuando yo ya tenga nueve años.

- ¿Y que nombre tiene?

Ante la inteligente pregunta de Emily, Susie no supo que contestar.

- ¿Y si pensamos un nombre?

- Me gusta Ralph.

- ¡Ralph es nombre de perro! Es mejor Arnold, o Bill…

- Bill es guay, pero no más guay que Colin- propuso Susie.

- Colin se va a llamar mi marido- soltó Emily- ¡no quiero que el hermano de Susie se llame como él!

- ¿Y Larry o… Harry?

- Hay un niño que se llama Harry, va a nuestro curso. Creo que es… Harry Potter.

- Ah, sí, ya sé quien es… normalmente juega a chapas con el tonto de Eliot.

- Sí, míralo, ahí está…

Poco discretas, las tres niñas se giraron hacia una esquina del patio donde, agachados en el suelo, el tonto de Eliot Bridgewater y otro niño jugaban con tizas.

- Es ese flaco de ahí.

Susie lo miró: era muy pequeño, con el flequillo largo y negro que casi le tapaba los ojos. Llevaba la bata llena de manchas.

- Tiene una herida en la cabeza con forma de rayo- murmuró Laurie.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Emily, cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho.

- Me lo ha dicho Arthur.

- ¿Arthur? ¿Te gusta Arthur?

- ¡No!- Laurie se puso roja bajo su piel morena.

- ¡Te gusta Arthur! ¡Lo sabía!

- ¡Que no…!

Susie ya no escuchaba las eternas y encantadores discusiones de sus amigas; miraba a Harry Potter con curiosidad creciente. Y, como en cualquier niña de ocho años, aquella curiosidad debía ser saciada. Así pues, con paso decidido, se acercó a Harry y le tocó un hombro.

El niño se sobresaltó y la miró, sin decir nada.

- ¿Es verdad que tienes una herida en la cabeza con forma de rayo?

Aun sin abrir la boca, Harry se apartó el flequillo dejando ver una cicatriz blanca con la idéntica forma de un rayo en medio de la frente.

- Ala… pues es verdad. Yo me llamo Susie, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Por un momento, Harry miró a Eliot, pero este se había ido a jugar al fútbol nada más girarse su compañero. Sonrió a Susie.

- Yo me llamo Harry Potter- dijo tímidamente, mientras la niña, ya confiada, le cogía la manó y caminaba hacia algún sitio en particular: hacia sus amigas.

- ¿Me enseñas otra vez lo de…?

Se rió, nerviosa y tímida. Nunca había cogido a un niño de la mano, pero le gustaba.

Encantado, Harry volvió a enseñarle la cicatriz.

- Es muy guay.

Harry sonrió aun más.

Sin saberlo, Susie le había pedido algo que debería repetir muchas veces a lo largo de su vida: levantarse el flequillo para que la gente mirara aquella cicatriz en la frente, que se había hecho en un accidente de coche, cuando murieron sus padres.

**FIN**


End file.
